


Food

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chefs, Falling In Love, Food, M/M, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro eats Clint's food and falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

Pietro and his sister belong to a wealthy family.  
One day their father takes them to a famous Italian restaurant.  
Pietro orders a pasta dish.  
The dish looks spectacular.  
First bite and Pietro is in heaven.  
The waiter tells them the Chef who made their dishes is one of the best in the country.  
His name is Clint Barton.  
Pietro wants to meet this man.  
The waiter leaves and comes back with a man.  
Pietro was gobsmacked.  
The man was gorgeous.  
Blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes.  
Pietro isn't surprised that this man made such a tasty dish.  
Pietro falls in love the first time looking at the mans eyes.


End file.
